Briggan's Story
by Warriors27
Summary: I decided to write a story in the point of view of a Great Beast and I decided to start with Briggan. This will be a bit different from what its like in the actual series but I wanted to try my own spin on it. This is the life story of Briggan. This is rated T because I'm being careful and I don't own any of the Spirit Animals characters. Scholastic does. Have fun reading!
1. Introduction

**A/N: This is my first _Spirit Animals_ fanfic but not my first fanfic. I normally write for _Warriors,_ but I figured I would give this a shot. I got an idea when I heard about the legends each of the Great Beasts. This made me think about what their life was like when they were younger and how they became the Great Beasts we know and love today. So I decided to write about one of them in his point of view. You know, to see what it was like before they were true Great Beasts and legends across Erdas. In this fanfic, they won't randomly leap out of the Evertree. No, they will do something else and have more of a story to it since that is what the humans know. But what do the Great Beasts actually know? **

**No flames please but constructive criticism is welcome and I will do my best to stay true to their characters.**

 **If you guys end up liking this fanfiction, I have a few other ideas relating to the other Great Beasts about their early life and such.**

 **Also I do not own** _Spirit Animals_ **or any characters or stuff associated with it. I am merely writing what _I_ think would be interesting to read.**

 **This is rated T for violence and because I'm being careful.**

* * *

 **Sun Ray Pack**

 **High Ranks**

 **Alphas** (leader(s) usually 1-2):

Fang: a gray and white mottled he-wolf with blue eyes

Gray: a gray she-wolf with amber eyes (mother of Briggan, Eagle, Falcon and River)

 **Beta** (second in command and usually 1-2):

Wretch: black he-wolf with blue eyes

 **Gamma** (elders, 1-2):

 **Delta** (messengers, 1-4):

Cloud: a silver she-wolf with a fluffy white chest and green eyes

Mystic: a cream colored he-wolf with blue eyes

Snowflake: a snowy white she-wolf with golden eyes

 **Epsilon** (Guardians, 1-2):

Moon: a light gray she-wolf with green eyes

 **Zeta** (War General, 1-3):

Cherry: a red-brown he-wolf with brown eyes

 **Eta** (Warriors, 2-8):

Snake: a gray he-wolf with long teeth and golden eyes

Claw: a dark brown she-wolf with brown eyes and long claws

Scar: a heavily scarred light brown she-wolf with amber eyes

Adder: a dark gray she-wolf with light-green eyes

Lion: a golden wolf with brown eyes

 **Theta** (Lead Medic, 1):

Leaf: reddish brown he-wolf with amber eyes

 **Iota** (Medics, 1-2):

Jay: silver he-wolf with light blue eyes

 **Kappa** (Lead hunters, 1-2):

Vixen: light brown he-wolf with brown eyes

Thunder: a dark brown and white he-wolf with green eyes

 **Lambda** (Hunters, unlimited):

Leap: a light gray she-wolf with blue eyes

Spring: a fast brown he-wolf with golden eyes

Yowl: a bracken-colored she-wolf with brown eyes

Silky: a long-furred gray he-wolf with white splotches and brown eyes

Buck: a black she-wolf with a white chest and amber eyes

Badger: a gray he-wolf with stripes crisscrossing his face and blue eyes

Briar: a dark brown she-wolf with black stripes crisscrossing her pelt and golden eyes

 **Mid-rankings**

 **Mu** (Peace keeper, 1):

Daisy: a tan she-wolf with a bushy tail and blue eyes

 **Nu** (sentries, 1-6):

Briggan: gray and white male wolf with cobalt-blue eyes

Lake: blue-gray male wolf with green eyes

Silver: a silver she-wolf with green eyes

Angel: a light brown and white she-wolf with yellow eyes

Fire: a ginger he-wolf with white patches and amber eyes

 **Xi** (Resource Watchers, 1-2):

Thorn: a black and white she-wolf with amber eyes

 **Omicron** (Top Therapist, 1):

Light: a cream colored he-wolf with brown eyes

 **Pi** (Therapist, 1-4):

Chevron: A black and white she-wolf with green eyes

Jena: a female husky with one blue eye and one golden eye

Wind: a black he-wolf with golden eyes

 **Rho** (Secretaries, 1-2):

Star: a white she-wolf with silver paws, muzzle and ears with green eyes

 **Sigma** (Tutors, 1-2):

Boulder: a gray she-wolf with brown eyes

Otter: a brown he-wolf with a white chest and brown eyes

 **Tau** (Lead scout, 1):

Beaver: a light to dark brown she-wolf with green eyes

 **Upsilon** (Scouts/spies, 1-4):

Dove: a very light gray she-wolf with blue eyes

Ivy: a white he-wolf with dark gray patches and amber eyes

Holly: a black she-wolf with green eyes

 **Lower Rankings**

 **Phi** (pup sitter, 1):

Moss: a black she-wolf with ice-blue eyes

 **Chi** (Jester, 1):

Tree: a black and white he-wolf with green eyes

 **Psi** (Subordinate, unlimited):

 **Omega** (Lower rank, 1):

Ogden: a light gray he-wolf with blue eyes (also known as Omega)

 **Pup**

 **Pup** (unlimited):

Eagle: a dark gray male with a white muzzle and chest as well as amber eyes (destined to be an iota)

Falcon: a dark gray male with blue eyes (destined to be a spy)

River: a silver female with white paws and muzzle as well as amber eyes (destined to be a war general)

* * *

Have you heard of the tales of the Great Beasts? Can you name all of them? Well, I can.

There is Tellun the elk, Suka the polar bear, Mulop the octopus, Cabaro the lion, Arax the ram, Halawir the eagle, Kovo the ape, Gerathon the cobra, Uraza the leopard, Essix the falcon, Jhi the giant panda, Dinesh the elephant, Ninani the swan, Rumfuss the boar, and Briggan the wolf.

Long ago there was a battle with a powerful human with a giant crocodile. He was under the control of Kovo and Gerathon through a substance called the Bile. In the final battle, four of the Great Beasts perished and became known as the Four Fallen.

Those four were Briggan, Essix, Uraza, and Jhi. Many generations later, each were given a human partner as a spirit animal to help aid in the second war against a new Devourer.

How do I all of this? Well it's probably because I'm one of the Four Fallen.

Have you guessed yet? No?

That's a surprise since I am Briggan, and I'm here to tell you my story.

* * *

 **What do you think so far? I'll try to have the next chapter up soon.**


	2. Chapter 1: Cougar battle pt 1

"Be careful!" A gray wolf called to her son. "Your father nearly perished fighting the mountain lion yesterday!"

"Of course I will!" A gray and white wolf replied, rolling his blue eyes. This would be his first battle and second hunt. His parents were the Alphas of the pack and he was destined to become the next Alpha. Not that he wanted to of course. At his age, he was still supposed to be a cub in the den, but he was bigger than any cub and had to mature quicker than his siblings. It wasn't even fun being allowed to train earlier than his siblings. He still wanted to play! He turned away from his mother and padded over to join the patrol.

Before his mother could call after him, the leader of the hunt, a black wolf, let out a howl. The leader turned and raced out of the camp, the other wolves bounding out after him, easily keeping the pace.

"Briggan, it's a good thing that Wretch howled when he did. Right?" Briggan's friend was keeping pace with him, his tongue rolling out the side. The blue-gray wolf was his best friend and made life easier to bear. Plus, he was always up for a good wrestle and play session.

"That's probably the only thing that Wretch did for me Lake." Briggan answered his blue gray friend.

Lake glanced at him mischievously, his green eyes sparkling. Lake was older than Briggan by nearly a year, though he still acted like a cub. "Want to ambush Squirrel?" Lake asked, angling his ears towards a tan wolf with a bushy tail. Squirrel was Lake's sister and Fang, the pack alpha, wants Briggan to choose her as a mate. Briggan considered her a friend but he didn't like her like that! After all he was still a bit young to consider one.

"Why not?" Briggan glanced at his friend. "Should we disappear into the brush and run ahead?"

"They'll see us for sure." Lake answered, his ears pricking. He glanced upwards. "Why not climb a tree?"

"Wolves don't climb trees!" Briggan barked, looking fearfully upwards. The trees loomed ominously above him. Briggan wagged his tail slowly as he gulped. Climbing trees did not appeal to him and like he said, wolves don't climb. In fact, he had never heard of a wolf climbing a tree, let alone suggest trying!

"How do you know? You've never tried," Lake shrugged. "Anyway, there's always the lake."

"How about you _don't_ ambush me?" Squirrel barked, turning her head to look at them. Her blue eyes were glittering in amusement and in warning.

"Yeah, don't ambush her." Thorn agreed, stopping beside Squirrel. His amber eyes narrowed and he curled his lip. "Lay one paw on her and you'll be sorry."

"Exactly!" Squirrel agreed, butting Thorn playfully in the shoulder. Thorn let out a growl and his dark brown fur rose on his neck.

"Enough!" Wretch barked, whipping around. The black wolf ran his gaze over each of them. "You are all acting like a bunch of pups! Remember, we are supposed to be _silent_ as we approach the den. I expected better out of _all_ of you, _especially_ you, Briggan." All four of them bowed their heads with their ears flattened and tails tucked between their legs. It was bad enough being scolded by the Beta, but when disappointment edged his words, Briggan felt like that he let everyone down. It wasn't exactly his fault but he went along with it. He stifled a sigh. It was another thing he had to learn: seriousness. Seriousness, in his opinion, wasn't fun even if it was the basis of all wolf packs. Even if it was the basis of the Wolf Code and how his father ruled. It threatened to take over his life sometimes.

"Don't be too hard on Briggan." Cloud nudged Wretch. Cloud was a silver wolf with a fluffy white chest. She was always gentle and kind and it was surprising that she came to fight. Her rank was delta, which was a messenger and this type of battle didn't exactly need a messenger. They were only scaring a predator away. No big deal. "After all he's still young. He has plenty of time to learn our ways."

" _Fine,_ let's keep going." Wretch grumbled, setting off at a trot. The forest around them opened up into a clearing fringed with bushes. A big cave sat in the middle and a strong cat-like scent filled the air. Briggan gulped, he was glad that Moon was leading a second party of wolves not far behind them. Star, Thunder, Silver, and Light were with her. Fang had instructed them to help out when they heard the first sound of battle as they were the backup and it was why he put Moon in charge. Moon was a trustful epslion, and had always escorted wolves without much ill will. She was highly respected among the pack and she knew how to fight and when to join in a fight. Everyone who was facing the cougar were all mid-ranking wolves with the exception of Wretch, who as beta, had to lead the attack.


	3. Chapter 2: Cougar battle pt 2

"What are we going to do?" Lake asked, "Pelt it with sticks?"

"No!" Wretch growled under his breath, as he stalked behind a bush. "We're going to fight it."

"How exactly?" Briggan asked, his gaze fixed on the cave. "One wolf can't take it on alone."

"Not bad for a Nu." Wretch growled. Briggan preferred the term 'sentry' instead of Nu. "Alpha might actually promote you to Mu."

"But Squirrel is Mu at the moment." Briggan whispered back, trying to prevent the fur on his neck and back from rising. He knew had to mature quickly, but it didn't mean that he liked to be treated like an adult all the time. Though it was an honor and Briggan knew that but he couldn't help but wish for the duties to be relaxed even slightly. "There can only be one peacekeeper."

"Lake and Briggan, bring the cougar out of its cave." Wretch ordered, ignoring Briggan's words and focusing on the mission. "Daisy and Thorn you will leap for its neck. Cloud and I will assist when needed."

Lake and Briggan nodded, moving into the clearing. Briggan followed Lake's movements and slowly they reached the entrance. They paused when they heard a low growl echoing from the cave. "What now?" Briggan whispered.

"We lure it out." Lake responded though he looked as scared as Briggan felt. "I don't fancy going in there."

Briggan closed his eyes briefly and stifled a sigh as an idea came to him. "Wait here then," he whispered before moving stealthily closer to the cave. When he was within range, he moved within sight and brought a forepaw up to his chest and began to limp. He didn't know if it would work, but from the stories his mother told him, all predators aim for the weak and injured first. He stiffened at the sound of growling and stumbled backwards as a huge golden cat suddenly leaped out. Without a moment to lose and heart hammering, Briggan whipped around and dashed over to Lake. Lake bared his teeth as Briggan stopped at his side. Whirling around, he bared his teeth and tensed his muscles ready to leap, unwilling to abandon his friend. The cougar looked confused and hesitated, as if he hadn't expected his quarry to fight back. There was a loud bark as Thorn and Squirrel leapt at the same time. The two wolves latched onto its neck and the cougar fell to the ground. Darting forward, Briggan dug his teeth into the cougar's haunches as Lake bit its paw. Cloud and Wretch leaped forward and bit its shoulders. Moon's howl sounded through the trees as her patrol joined in.

"This is for Fang!" Wretch howled as he darted forward in time to slash at the cougar's legs when it tried to stand up. Wretch swung his head towards Briggan once the cougar was properly restrained. "Deal the killing blow!"

Briggan padded forward, his hackles raised and a small snarl marring his features. He blinked away the blood that was dripping into his eyes. The cougar had nicked the place above his eye with a lucky and yet well-timed swipe. He leaned forward, ready to sink his teeth into the creature's neck before he noticed its expression. He stopped, noticing it's forlorn eyes that betrayed its sadness and lack of hope. Not only that, it looked young. Briggan stifled a sigh and crouched down untill he was eye level with it. The creature flinched but met Briggan's gaze steadily with its wide golden eyes.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Wretch growled, causing Briggan to startle with a small whimper. "Kill it already!"

Briggan rose to his full height, his legs shaking as he made his decision. He began to back away with flattened ears. "No, I can't do it."

"Why not?" Moon asked, her green eyes boring into Briggan's blue ones.

"It's a young one." Briggan explained, staring at his paws. "We scared it and taught it a lesson. It knows not to mess with wolves now."

"I don't care!" Wretch snapped, padding forward till he was nose to nose with Briggan. "You will kill this cougar in Fang's honor or leave the pack."

Briggan stared at Wretch, shocked. He didn't expect the Beta to act this way. Lake leapt to his defense. "Briggan's right, it _is_ young." Lake barked, looking at the cougar's pleading face, his snarl disappearing from his face. "We should let it go."

Wretch growled, his blue eyes narrowing. He bared his teeth and took a few threatening steps forward, but before he could do anything, Cloud leapt in between them. "Wretch! The Nus are right, it is young." Briggan flashed the Delta a grateful glance. _Leave it to Cloud to be quick-witted._

Wretch stopped baring his teeth and looked at the cougar. Briggan thought he saw softness enter his blue eyes but it passed by so swiftly that he couldn't be sure. " _Fine_ , we'll let it go." He nodded to Moon, Thorn, Squirrel, Star, Thunder, Silver and Light. They all released the cougar and took a few steps backwards, their gazes never leaving the golden animal. The cougar got up, shook his dust-filled and blood-stained coat and padded away at a fast pace, tail flicking. Wretch turned to leave and others filed in behind their beta, heading back to the camp. As they walked, Star and Silver fell in beside Briggan and Lake.

"Let's see how well Angel and Fire did with sentry duty." Star -a white she-wolf- barked, her tongue lolling out the side.

"They probably abandoned their posts at the first squirrel they see." Silver, a silver she-wolf, rolled her eyes. "They're worse than the pups."

"Hey!" Briggan barked, a playful growl edging his words. "I'm a pup too or did you forget?" Briggan moved his head to butt Silver's shoulder. The silver-furred female stumbled over a tree-root, gasping in surprise. Briggan bounded past her with Lake at his side. Star stayed behind to help Silver back to her paws.

"You just wait Briggan!" Silver's playful bark reached Briggan's ears. "I'll get you back!"

Briggan looked over his shoulder. "How? You're slower than a badger!"

"Who are you calling slow?" Silver demanded as she and Star caught up to them. She bunched her muscles and leapt sideways, knocking Briggan to the ground before he could move out of the way. "Who's badger slow now?"

Briggan didn't respond. He leapt to his paws and raced to catch up to Lake. "Having trouble?" Lake asked, twitching his ears towards Silver. "I wouldn't get on her bad side if I were you. She's fierce!"

"I know," Briggan agreed. "I still can't understand why she's a Nu. She should be an Eta."

"I heard she asked to be a Nu." Lake dropped his voice to a whisper. "Apparently she wanted to be by her crush."

"When did it happen?" Briggan asked.

"I think it was…. a day or two before you joined us." Lake answered, his head tilted to one side. "You have to ask Silver yourself."

At that moment, they arrived at the den site. Fang was sitting in the clearing, his ears pricked. Fang had a torn ear but it was swathed with cobwebs. His pelt was laced with scratches but the Alpha seemed fine if not a bit tired. Briggan stood with the rest of the patrol as Wretch made the report to Fang. After a while, Fang nodded to Wretch, dismissing him. Then he padded over to the patrol, his blue eyes narrowed. As he approached, each wolf bowed respectfully.

"All of you can go, except for Briggan and Lake." Fang ordered, his head and tail held high. Briggan watched as Star and Silver gave them sympathetic glances before padding over to Fire and Angel.

"What do you want to speak with us about?" Briggan asked.

"The battle," Fang answered, sitting down on his haunches. "Wretch says that you refrained from killing it."

"True, but it was a young one." Briggan barked, meeting his father's gaze. "It'll know not to mess with wolves now."

"True, but it can still come back." Fang snarled, his eyes blazing. His father leaped to his paws and glared at Briggan. "You need to learn to _think_ before you act."

"I thought it was _patience_ you wanted to teach me!" Briggan snarled, the fur on his back rising. "That was why you made me a Nu."

Lake barked and stepped in between them but Briggan and Fang ignored him. Father and son were glaring daggers at each other, blue eyes meeting blue eyes intensely. "Now you need to _think_ before you _act_." Fang barked, his voice now infuriatingly calm. "You will have to become a lambda."

"If Briggan becomes a hunter, can I do it too." Lake asked, looking relieved that the anger had passed.

"We'll see," Fang answered, his gaze thoughtful. "Though you have to rise up in the ranks first and the only way to do that is to _earn_ it. Prove to me that you are trustworthy enough to be a lambda and I _might_ consider promoting you. _Understand?_ "

Briggan and Lake exchanged a frightened yet worried glance before dipping their heads in understanding. "I understand sir," Lake murmured.

"I understand, father," Briggan whispered.

"Good," Fang barked. He turned and dismissed them with a wave of his tail before padding away, leaving the two young wolves alone.


	4. Chapter 3: The Silver Wolf

Briggan sat and watched the forest a few days after the cougar encounter. His ears were pricked, listening for any sound. His muscles were tensed as he remained on high alert. Briggan looked up, ignoring the chirping crickets. There was no moon and the only light came from the stars, casting the forest in shadow. Lake sat in the position beside him, his nose twitching and ears swiveling. Star and Fire, a ginger male with white patches and amber eyes, were at the opposite end of the camp, alert. Angel, a light brown and white female with yellow eyes, and Silver were given the task of guarding Alpha as he slept. Briggan and Lake, themselves, were given orders to guard the entrance. Guarding the entrance was considered the most important guard position and the most dangerous. It was a pretty tough position for two rookies to take, but it was Briggan's punishment for not killing the cougar and Lake, his ever loyal friend, refused to let him sit at the position alone.

Suddenly Briggan's fur began to bristle and he grew more alert. He pricked his ears, straining to hear any sound besides breathing and then flattened his ears when he couldn't hear the crickets. "It's too silent," he heard Lake murmur.

Briggan was about to respond when he froze, ears pricking forward and his gaze snapping towards the entrance. A howl sounded in the distance, making Briggan leap to his paws. Lake, noticing his friend's sudden alertness, leaped to his paws in an instant. The howl repeated, closer this time. Briggan raised his head and let out a warning howl. "Invasion!"

Lake glanced at Briggan curiously and tilted his head. "What do you mean? Invasion? I don't hear anything."

Briggan turned and face his friend, eyes wide with surprise. "You didn't hear those howls?"

Before Lake could answer, their packmates began streaming into the clearing, eyes wide with fear. There were a few irritated growls when they realized that it was a false alarm and Fang padded forward, his movements stiff and fur bristling. "Briggan, why did you call a false alarm in the middle of the night?"

"I heard howls," Briggan responded. "They were close by."

"Who were close by?" Fang demanded, glaring at his son.

Briggan gazed at his paws, searching for words when he stiffened. The howls repeated again, closer this time. He lifted his head and met his father's angry gaze. "Did you hear _that_ at least?"

"Hear _what?_ " Fang snapped back. "If you can't explain yourself, then I have no reason to believe you." He turned and faced the rest of the pack. "Everyone go back and get some sleep. I'll make sure Briggan gets a proper punishment when the sun rises."

The pack turned and headed for their dens, grumbling all the while. Some shot Briggan irritated looks while others glanced at him sympathetically and some just outright ignored him. Briggan flattened his ears slightly and turned back to face the entrance, refusing to sit down again. He didn't feel guilty but it stung that they didn't believe him. He let out a sigh and sat down, still alert. Though he was soon back on his paws and pacing, ignoring Lake's irritated growls for him to sit down. Something didn't seem right. Briggan froze as leaves crunched nearby and whipped around to face the entrance, hackles raised and head lowered. He bared his teeth and let out a low growl as a stream of wolves burst from the entrance.

One leapt for Briggan while Lake dodged the blow of another. Briggan let out another warning howl as he snapped at the silver and white wolf, his teeth barely grazing her muzzle. Soon the clearing erupted into growls and snarls, as Briggan's pack raced into the clearing with hackles raised. Cherry, a red-brown, heavily scarred male with brown eyes began snapping out orders to the pack. Gray, Briggan's mother, stood at the entrance to the nursery, snarling and snapping at any wolf that came near. Fang had rushed into battle towards a brindle wolf with a snarl plastered on his face.

Briggan stepped to the side as the wolf leaped for him again, narrowly missing a blow to his muzzle. He faced the silver and white wolf, his hackles raised and a growl rumbling in his throat. His attacker faced him with raised hackles and bared teeth. "Why have you attacked Sun Ray pack?" Briggan demanded as he lunged forward, aiming for the intruder's shoulder.

The intruder stepped nimbly to the side and bit Briggan's tail. Briggan yelped and freed it. Then he began to circle the silver and white wolf. The wolf followed his movements, its blue eyes catching every tiny movement. "Why should Bright Moon pack answer? We are the most powerful pack this side of the river and we need to expand our territory," the wolf snarled back.

Briggan stiffened, hearing the feminine lilt to the snarl. This wolf was a she. Shaking off his shock, he leaped forward and landed on the wolf's back, knocking her to the ground. "You don't need to expand your territory!" he growled, placing a paw on her tail and a paw on her neck. He shook her fiercely and met her fierce gaze. "Go back to your territory where you belong!"

"Fine!" The female snapped, digging her paws in Briggan's belly and pushing him off. "I will, after you and your pack have been driven out!"

Briggan rose to his paws and lunged for the female's neck. The wolf dodged and his teeth connected with her shoulder. The female yelped and aimed for his tail again. Briggan swiftly tucked his tail between his legs and felt the female's jaws snap just inches away from his tail. Then he dashed forward and bowled her over, pinning her to the ground again, curling his tail in a threatening stance. "I'm the son of Fang!" he snarled, baring his teeth. "I won't let _anyone_ take over the pack for as long as I live!"

Fear flashed across the female's eyes as surprise filled their blue depths. She let out a frightened whimper. "A-are you Briggan? Fang's son, who's destined to be a-"

"Yes, and who are you?" Briggan interrupted, tightening his grip.

The female winced, but didn't cry out much to Briggan's surprise. She met his gaze defiantly. "I'm Alieu, the daughter of Oak and Birch."

Briggan didn't know who Oak and Birch were but he delivered a nasty blow to the female's flank anyway, before letting her up. " _Leave_! Or you'll expect more of the same!"

Alieu rose to her paws and nodded before racing out of the camp, her tail streaming out behind her. Briggan rolled his eyes. _Wasn't she going to tuck her tail between her legs like the coward she was?_ Briggan looked around to see that the battle was breaking up as Butch's pack retreated under the force of the warriors. He smiled slightly and cast a smug look at a few of his packmates. _Ha! Perhaps next time you'll believe my warnings._

Cherry's bark split the air over the noise of the battle. "That's right! Keep them on their toes! Don't break rank!"

Briggan nodded and raced over to help his mother protect his siblings when saw his father being pinned down by a brindle wolf, who hadn't yet begun to retreat. "Butch! You won't win this fight!" Fang gasped as Butch pressed a paw against his neck.

"Really?" Butch looked bored. "It seems like I _already_ won."

Fury surged through Briggan and he charged forward, letting out a loud growl. No one threatens his father and gets away with it. "Get off him!" He lowered his head and butted Butch's shoulder fiercely, knocking him off Fang.

Butch stumbled and whirled around, teeth bared and hackles raised. Briggan shot him a glare and stood between him and his father, as his father rose to his paws. "Get out of here!" Briggan ordered with the fiercest and most commanding snarl he could muster, trying to hide his fear at facing the alpha of another pack. "Your pack is retreating, so you have _lost_."

Butch's amber eyes widened in surprise as he looked around. Seeing that what Briggan said was true, he let out a low dangerous growl. "You may have won this time, but _you will lose_ next time." Before Briggan could respond, Butch raced after his pack, howling a retreat.

"Thanks, Briggan," Fang barked. "But I was just about to throw him off." Briggan rolled his eyes but said nothing as his father padded over to Gray. Briggan's siblings, who were about to join the life of the pack, padded wearily out from the cave. Before Briggan could head over, Lake bounded up to him.

"What did you think of your first _real_ battle?" Lake asked. Lake's ear tip was wet with blood and his blue-gray fur was matted and dull but his eyes were shining with excitement.

"Exhilarating," Briggan responded. "I can't believe that I heard them before you did!"

Lake rolled his eyes before letting out a gasp. "Briggan, look!"

"What?" Briggan tilted his head slightly, curoisity flashing in his gaze. "What is it? Do I have a bad injury?"

"No, no, not all." Lake shook his head and pointed with his muzzle at Briggan's neck. "It's that you have something around your neck."

Briggan's eyes widened in surprise. "Show me."

Lake nodded and led him to a stream that ran through the camp. He paused beside it and glanced at his friend. "See for yourself."

Briggan cast his friend a curious look. He thought he heard Lake's bark wobble a bit and he didn't know why. What was most intriguing was that it was the first time that he could detect these subtle differences. Briggan could also smell a faint fear scent rising from Lake, though his tail wasn't tucked between his legs and that made him a bit confused. Briggan took a deep breath and let it out before looking at his reflection in the stream. What he saw made him stumble backwards and he let out a gasp.

There was a silver wolf hanging from his neck. It was hanging from his neck from a silver chain and the wolf was positioned in such a way, that it was howling towards the moon. Briggan pawed it off, catching it before it hit the water in order to look at it better. Suddenly, he wasn't able to detect anything besides the recent scents and sounds of battle: the tang of blood, the panting of wolves as they fought for breaths and the moans as wolves began to lick their painful wounds. Slipping it back on, the scents and sounds became heightened and he could detect more. Briggan turned to Lake, a slight wobble in his tone as he suddenly understood what was going on. "It's a talisman... _my_ talisman." Fear rose in his belly, Fang had told him what will happen when he became a full Great Beast and why he was chosen to be one but Briggan had never felt ready. He had never even thought of the task, wondering why it couldn't have been another wolf. What would his pack think now that he had acquired his mark of power? What would _Alieu_ think? _Alieu! Why am I thinking of her? She just attacked us! I don't like her!_

"What does it do?" Lake asked, looking curiously at Briggan.

"When I put it on, my senses get better. When I take it off, my senses return to normal." Briggan barked slowly and thoughtfully, choosing his words carefully. "I think its the Silver Wolf." He let out a sigh before adding in a small whisper. "It means I'm a full Great Beast now..."

"You are correct, Briggan." Briggan turned his head to the entrance as a massive elk walked in. The elk held his head proudly, showing off his antlers. There was a talisman around his golden neck. It was a platinum in color and resembled the elk himself. Briggan tilted his head curiously. _Is that Platinum Elk? If so then this is..._ Briggan let out a gasp and dipped his head respectfully.

"Who are you?" In a flash, Fang was across the clearing and standing in front of Briggan. "Why does my son have _that_ around his neck?"

"My apologies," the elk rumbled. "I am Tellun, the keeper of the Platinum Elk and an elk myself. I'm a fellow Great Beast."

"What does it have to do with me?" Briggan asked, stepping around Fang and heading towards the elk. Fang let out a warning growl, but he ignored it.

"You were destined to be a Great Beast since you were born, which you know of course. The talisman, which you also know, proves how valuable you are to Eura." Tellun explained, lifting his head. "Now its time for you to follow your destiny and set an example for your fellow wolves. One day you will prove what a great leader you are or _will_ be one day. Before that happens, _learn_ to control that talisman. A Great Beast that can control his talisman, is a powerful one." With that said, Tellun turned and left the camp in a flash of bright, brilliant, white light.


	5. Chapter 4: Border Encounter and training

_I can do this. I can do this._ Briggan chanted silently to himself, as he closed his eyes to concentrate yet again. He was sitting in the forest for the fifth time in a row that day, trying to figure out what his talisman did. So far, it only seemed to control his senses and liked to activate on its own or so, Briggan thought. Once again, the talisman activated on its own and Briggan let out a frusterated sigh, his ears flattening slightly as he allowed his posture to fall. Ever since the battle, Briggan has been sitting in the forest and practicing. In fact, he had tried to practice in the camp but Fang ordered him to practice outside the camp after he nearly fell ontop of one of his siblings for the fourth time in a row. So far, improvement had been minimal and it was beginning to wear on Briggan's patience.

 _Will I ever learn to control this thing?_

"Hey Briggan!" Lake's bark caused the gray wolf to startle out of his thoughts. "How's it going?"

Briggan let out a small sigh and turned to face his friend, who seemed quite happy to see if him if his tail was any indicator. "It's been going the same as usual," Briggan responded with a small sigh.

Lake flattened his ears slightly. "I'm sorry to hear that," his friend responded with flattened ears. Then his ears pricked again he shifted from paw to paw. "Anyway, Wretch says we need to check the border with Bright Moon pack just to make sure they're staying on their side of the border." Ever since the battle, Sun Ray pack had been keeping an increased eye on the border with Bright Moon back in order to avoid another battle. Though with Butch as the Alpha of Bright Moon pack, who knows what would happen next. For all they know, they were at war.

Briggan nodded in understanding and got to his paws, shaking his pelt slightly. "I suppose I could use a break," he admitted.

"Great!" Lake barked before bounding off through the trees. Briggan rolled his eyes slightly before racing after his friend, a smile making his way across his face as he ran. It felt good to run for once instead of sitting for hours on end and trying to figure out how the talisman works.

The duo bounded over fallen trees and dodged bushes and tree trunks until they began to slow down as a stream approached. The stream was the border between the two packs and both wolves pricked their ears and made their way cautiously along the border, bodies low and all senses alert. Briggan scanned the undergrowth on the other side, his gaze sharp and ears pricked for any intruders. He paused when a scent filled his nose and let out a small warning growl to Lake, who was a few pawsteps ahead.

Lake paused and gazed at Briggan, confusion flashing across his face. "What's going on?"

"Someone's nearby," Briggan responded lowly. "I can smell her."

Lake lifted his nose to the air and Briggan could see his nostrils quivering as Lake scented the air. The blue-gray wolf lowered his nose, a confused look still shining in his blue eyes. "I don't smell anything."

Briggan blinked and sniffed the air again. He could still smell the intruder and he could tell that she was getting closer. "Why not? I can smell her quite clearly."

Lake let out a sigh and sat down. "Then there is no intruder. Briggan, you really need to figure that thing out. It's messing with everyone, including you."

"I'm _trying_ ," Briggan snapped, his pelt bristling along his back. "It's not my fault that it's being tricky."

"Then _try harder_ ," Lake retorted with a growl rumbling in his throat.

Both wolves froze as a brown blur, followed by a silver and white blur raced pass them. The two wolves blinked and exchanged a glance before racing after the white shape. Briggan smiled wryly and glanced at his friend. "Believe me now?" he barked as they raced after the intruder.

"I'll answer later," Lake growled back. "Let's just attack already!"

Briggan rolled his eyes as he leapt forward and tackled the intruder. The wolf let out a surprised yelp and Briggan glared down at her, an ear turned back to listen as Lake ran up to join them, a low growl rumbling in his throat.

"B-Briggan?" The wolf spoke, looking up at him with clear blue eyes.

Briggan took a startled step backwards, letting the silver and white mottled wolf up. "Alieu?" Briggan let out a growl, his pelt bristling. "What are you doing here?"

"Not here to spy are you?" Lake asked with a low growl as he glared at Alieu. "We already caught you crossing our border in the pursuit of a rabbit."

Alieu's blue eyes darkened and she sat up, shaking dirt and leaves off her fur. "We needed that rabbit."

Briggan let out a snort and gave a Alieu a cursory glance. "You don't look like your starving."

"We still needed the rabbit," Alieu retorted, curling her lip slightly. Her stance faltered and her eyes narrowed slightly. "What's that around your neck? It wasn't there before."

Briggan blinked in surprise and glanced down at his talisman. He wondered if he should answer or not and he glanced at Lake for help. Lake shrugged and gave him a look, indicating that it was Briggan's decision to make. Briggan sat down with a sigh. "It's my talisman, the Silver Wolf."

"Oh," Alieu glanced at her paws. She got to her paws and gave her pelt a quick shake. She glanced at both wolves and dipped her head submissively. "I'm sorry that I crossed the border," she responded quietly.

"Are you sure?" Lake growled, taking a threatening step forward. "I don't think we can trust you."

Alieu flinched and lowered herself into a submissive crouch, her ears flattening against her skull as her tail disappeared between her legs. Briggan relaxed, seeing that she was threatening anymore and as he met Alieu's gaze, he could feel a smile warming his way onto his face. He tried to hide it, but those blue eyes looked so entrancing. Of course, it didn't help that Alieu was using her eyes to plead for mercy but Briggan couldn't help but signal to Lake to take a step.

"What are you doing?" Lake demanded as Briggan stepped in between them. "We need to teach her a lesson! She's our enemy remember? Or have you forgotten?"

Briggan ignored his friend's barbed tone and nodded to Alieu. "You can go," he said with a slight growl. He let his bark grow stern as he added: "Though if you come back, don't expect mercy from any of the others. Your pack is hostile to ours at the moment and as a result, we have to be hostile to you. Do you understand?"

Alieu nodded and straightened up, showing her full height and the litheness of her body. She dipped her head in acquiescence. "Perfectly," she responded before she raced away through the trees, her tail streaming out behind her. Briggan watched her go, letting out a sigh of relief before turning to head back towards the camp.

"Briggan, what was that?" Lake demanded once the the border was far behind them. "Why did you let her go without a single blow? We should've given her a scratch or two to remember us by!"

Briggan paused and looked at his friend. "It wasn't worth it," he responded quietly. "She knew she was outnumbered and she knew she was in the wrong. So why argue with her?" Briggan continued on without another word or glance at his best friend. Inwardly, he wondered why he had acted so strangely as well but he decided not to dwell on it. Especially not when they were nearly at the camp.


	6. Chapter 5

Briggan sat in the clearing, chewing a piece of deer meat. He had one ear pricked as Lake paced back and forth in front of him. Ever since they had gotten back to the camp, Lake had been on edge. Briggan swallowed and tilted his head slightly. No…make that since he let Alieu go without a fight. "Hey," Briggan sat up and gazed at his friend more closely. "Nothing bad happened. We're fine."

Lake let out a growl and whirled around to face his friend. "Fine? How can you _say_ that? For all you know, that pathetic wolf is probably leading a whole force of Bright Moon Pack right towards us! We could be attacked by sunset!"

"Relax," Briggan barked, keeping his voice low. "I don't think she's that capable of starting a war. Besides, I'm pretty sure she won't admit that she crossed the border by _accident_ in the pursuit of her prey. A hunter doesn't have a high enough ranking to have an alpha respect them wholly."

Lake let out a low growl. "I still don't trust her."

Briggan let out a sigh and listened quietly as his friend burst into a rant. Though to be honest, most of the words flew right over his head. He just couldn't stop thinking about that she-wolf. He leaned down and took a bite of the deer meat and pushed the rest to his friend. "How about you stop worrying and eat something? It was my orders that she escaped unharmed so if anything happens, let the blame fall to me."

"I can't let you do that!" Lake protested but he sat down and took a bite of the meat anyway, his pelt still bristling.

Briggan watched him and turned his gaze upwards. He wanted to practice with his talisman again, but he resolved not to practice until nightfall. He wasn't on the night's watch and he wasn't sure if he could sleep after that encounter. In fact, a part of him wanted to look for Alieu, but he stifled that thought and marked the position of the sun. It was the height of the day and sliding slowly towards sunset. Enough to make him want to pace, but not enough to warrant sneaking out of camp for some practice.

After all, he had a friend to calm down.

* * *

Briggan pawed together his nest, nodding to Angel and Fire as they left den to start their watch. Lake and Silver were already curled up in their nests, sleeping soundly. Lake in particular was snoring. Briggan sat down and let out a small sigh, gazing towards the entrance. He eventually got to his paws and slipped out into the clearing. He made his way over to a dark area and crouched down, glancing upwards. A quarter moon hung in the sky, giving a clearing an eerie white glow. It was still pretty dark but light enough for Briggan to make out the light brown and white pelt of Angel and the ginger and white pelt of Fire. The two Nus were sitting in the center of the clearing, their ears pricked as they monitored the entrance. Briggan cast his gaze around, figuring that using the entrance was risky. There had to be another way out of the camp.

Briggan stuck to the shadows as he made his way around the camp, being careful to stay downwind of his fellow Nus. He paused, ears pricking as he spotted a small hole in the camp barrier. He slowly made his way over and sniffed it, tail wagging happily when he realized that it led outside the camp. He stilled his tail and gently stepped through it, refusing to make a sound as he surveyed his surroundings. Briggan eventually picked out a trail and padded along it, heading for a quiet clearing. He paused every few pawsteps to sniff the air, making sure that he was still safe. After all, there have been a few reports of a bear in the area according to the sunset patrol. Fang had called a pack meeting to warn everyone to keep a lookout for the bear and to exercise extreme caution when outside the camp.

Briggan doubted he would encounter the bear, since he was pretty sure that it was sleeping the night away like the pack, but it never hurt to be too careful. He eventually reached his destination and sat down, taking in a deep breath and breathing in the scents of the night. His ears were pricked as they picked up every little sound. Closing his blue eyes, Briggan focused on the talisman, drawing upon its power to increase the sound of his surroundings.

It worked too well and Briggan flattened his ears, desperately trying to stop his enhance senses. He opened his eyes, concentration broken and immediately narrowed them as the talisman began to glow with an unnatural light. Stifling a squeak of alarm, Briggan closed his eyes and focused on his breathing, ignoring his surroundings. Gradually, the sounds began to come back to normal and his normal wolf senses were returning, bringing with it, a glimmer of relief. Briggan opened his eyes and looked around, determined on maintaining this sense of normalcy though it didn't last long. He twitched an ear and looked around, suddenly on high alert.

Something wasn't right.

Briggan slowly got to his paws and circled the clearing, peering into the darkness with narrowed eyes. There was a slight crunching sound of paws as an animal shifted its weight slightly as Briggan allowed himself to have minimal power from the talisman. "Come out!" He growled, his pelt beginning to bristle. "I know you're there! Show yourself!"

"As you wish," a familiar voice barked out.

Briggan took a step back, eyes widening in surprise as a silver and white wolf rose from behind a bush, her pelt coated in leaves and sticks. Briggan let out a growl and crouched down, hackles rising as he glared at Alieu. Lake was right! This wolf was up to no good! "I thought I told you to leave the territory," he responded in a low growl.

"You did and I left the territory," Alieu responded as she marched straight past him over to a stream. She lowered her muzzle and lapped up some of the water before glancing over her shoulder at him. "Though I decided to come back."

"Why?" Briggan growled, whirling around and leaping straight at her.

Alieu sidestepped and let out a small laugh as Briggan landed in the stream. She sat down and watched as Briggan sat up, his pelt dripping with water. "What? I can't say hi every once in a while? Didn't your parents teach you manners?"

"They did," Briggan responded coldly as he hauled himself out of the stream. He shook his fur, spraying water in all directions and glared at the she-wolf. "But it doesn't explain your presence here."

Alieu snorted and turned her nose up slightly. "I'll tell you why later, once you get friendlier."

Briggan sat down with a sigh and gazed at the wolf. In the moonlight her eyes seemed to shine and despite being covered in foliage, there was something about her that Briggan couldn't quiet place. "Fine," he grumbled. "Though we can't talk for long. I have to get back to camp so I can get some sleep for tomorrow's activities."

"Fair enough," Alieu conceded as she, too, sat down. "I promised to tell you why I was here, didn't I?"

Briggan nodded, his ears pricking as he tilted his head slightly. "You did," he responded. "So…can you please tell me why?"

Alieu smiled wryly and got to her paws. She took a few steps towards him and bowed respectfully. "I think you should look deep inside yourself for the answer. Besides, what's wrong with being friends? Perhaps we can bring some peace back to the packs."

"Peace? To the packs?" Briggan let out a laugh, hardly believing his ears. "You have got to be kidding me! Bright Moon pack and Sun Ray pack have never agreed for seasons upon seasons. Why should they agree now?"

For once it seemed that Alieu was at lost for words and she turned away, her head lowering slightly. "Very well," she murmured. "I can see that you won't see sense, so I'll leave you be now." Without another word, she loped off into the night, her pelt bristling slightly.

Briggan watched her go with wide eyes before getting to his paws. He set off in the direction of camp, his eyes narrowed slightly in thought. He skirted the camp entrance and slipped back in through the hole he had left from. Silently, he made his way back to his nest and laid down, resting his head on his paws. He gazed at the den walls, still lost in thought until sleep overcame him.

Unfortunately, it was to be plagued with dreams and not good ones either.


	7. Chapter 6: Hunting trip pt 1

**Feathertail:** :3

 **Thanks to everyone who favorited and or followed this story!**

 **EDIT: I decided to re-post this chapter because it seemed incomplete and felt like it needed something. So here is the new and improved version of this chapter.**

* * *

Briggan sat in the clearing, gazing up at the rising sun. The sunrise was a pretty hue of oranges, reds, yellows, and blues and it never failed to bring a smile upon his muzzle. He loved the sunrises since they always signaled a brand-new day as well as hope.

Today Briggan was to join a hunting party to begin his training as a Lambda. Briggan let out a small sigh as he glanced at the den, he had slept in for so many nights with Lake and his fellow sentries. As time had passed, Briggan had grown to love the position of Nu especially since he was with his best friend. Yet, he was to join the Lambda den that night if all goes well…which meant he would be separated from Lake for the first time. A prospect he was not looking forward to. Yet, he was woken early this morning by his father, the pack alpha, who told him that he was to join the hunting party that day before he went out with Wretch on a daily patrol of the territory. The alpha and the beta always went out before the actual patrols in order to get a layout of the territory and what was going on.

If they missed anything, the hunters will find out and the lead hunters, the Kappa, will go and report their findings. Since the Lambda and the Kappa rarely encountered anything that wasn't prey, the alpha's main reports came from Cherry who was a Zeta. Cheery is the leader of the pack's warriors who were known as the Eta. Cherry always took the Eta out for training and a part of the training was patrolling and making sure that the territory was safe.

Depending on what was going on, a Delta which is a messenger or an Upsilon which are scouts but are more fondly referred to as spies might be sent out. Briggan allowed himself to let his gaze traverse the clearing as he waited for his fellow hunters to emerge from their den. Briggan had been on a few patrols himself, which was part of his duty as a Nu, but mainly he guarded the camp. So far, he had yet to sit at a border, but that was rare in times of peace. In times of war, it was much more common. However, it had yet to happen with the border that was shared with Bright Moon Pack.

Briggan's gaze fell on a den which currently contained only one wolf. A she-wolf by the name of Moon. She was an epsilon and her duty were to guard the pups or the alphas. Though mainly she helped out in the training of the warriors and pitched in whenever she can.

"Good morning, Briggan," a female voice snatched Briggan out of his thoughts.

He turned his head to spot a dark brown she-wolf who had black stripes crisscrossing her pelt with shining golden eyes. Her name was Briar and she was arguably one of the best hunters in the pack. However, Briar has yet to be promoted to lead hunter which would probably suit her well. Briar is also most arguably one of the most beautiful wolves in the pack, a fact that Briggan knew all too well.

Briggan had approached her a few times, asking for a walk or to share prey and each time he was politely declined. Briggan got used to it and eventually gave up and it was easier now that Alieu was beginning to occupy his thoughts. A fact, he was determined not to share with anyone, even Briar.

Briggan gave Briar a friendly nod. "Good morning," he responded. "I'm assuming Fang told you the news?"

Briar shook her head slightly. "No, he sent Cloud to tell me and the others. Vixen is happy that you are joining us while Thunder is not so pleased."

"Which hunting party will I be joining?"

"Thunder's," Briar responded with a sympathetic look. "Thunder is leading you, Leap, Yowl, and Badger to the meadow. I'll be joining Vixen, Spring, Buck, and Silky on a romp through the woods."

Briggan nodded in understanding. "Ok," he responded. He wasn't surprised that he was going to be with Thunder. After all the dark brown and white Kappa male with green eyes was a strict wolf that didn't like new wolves joining his Lambdas. Vixen, on the other hand, was a much friendlier light brown male with brown eyes. Vixen always loved it when more Lambdas joined him. After all, he was a wolf that believed that the more paws that hunted the better. Thunder liked fewer wolves hunting since that way the prey will have a chance to recover in an area before it was visited again.

"We're forming now," Briar told him before trotting over to the entrance of the camp. Briggan watched her go before looking around, an ear flicking back uncomfortably at his lack of attention of the goings-on within the camp. He could see Thunder, Leap, Yowl and Badger milling around impatiently as Vixen led his patrol out of the camp after exchanging a few words with Thunder.

Briggan let out a small sigh and glanced at the den he used to occupy with his fellow Nus before moving off to join Thunder, Leap, Yowl and Badger, lowering his gaze in an apologetic manner. As he made his way over, Briggan let his gaze run over each of his packmates, knowing that one day, he will have to lead them. Even if he wasn't excited by the prospect since he was absolutely certain that the position of alpha wasn't meant for him. Though, as much as he hated to admit it, his talisman singled otherwise.

Leap is a light gray female with blue eyes that was rumored to be his older sister, but Gray never confirmed it. If so, Leap wasn't deemed to be a pack alpha. She was too energetic and fun-loving for that serious duty. In fact, her energy soon turned to a serious hunting mind and is one of the pack's best hunters. She had a mind for strategy and occasionally she would be consulted by Cherry who wants her in the warrior ranks. An offer that Leap constantly refused. Yowl, despite her name, on the other paw was quieter and more easy-going. Yowl is a bracken-colored she-wolf with brown eyes that takes her duty seriously. Despite her soft and quiet nature, Thunder had taken her on as a mate, but they have yet to have pups together. Badger was another male who had fallen for Briar's affections and for once seemed to be succeeding. Badger may not be the best hunter, but he was good enough to bring back prey consistently. Badger was true to his name with a gray coat that was striped with white similar to a badger's. Yet his blue eyes held a measure of intelligence and he often used his weaknesses to his strength to help bring success to the hunt. That and he had arguably one of the best noses in the pack, but Briggan might gain that title himself soon enough.

A talisman sure had a lot of advantages to it when it comes to pack life. If Briggan didn't know better, he would've thought that his training to take over as pack alpha had begun.

"It's nice of you to finally join us," Thunder stated dryly. His tone was matter of fact but there was a hint of disgust in his gaze. "Next time be on time."

Briggan dipped his head respectfully, knowing that Thunder was his superior today. "Yes, sir."

"You will refer to me as Kappa or Thunder, but never as sir," Thunder immediately reprimanded. "The respectful title of sir is reserved for the alpha and his mate only. Though the title of Beta may receive that respectful title himself."

"Yes, Kappa," Briggan responded.

"Better," Thunder gave him a nod. "Now you will be learning to hunt on the fly today. Yowl can't help out as much today since she is expecting my pups. Since she can't leap on the prey, she will be doing the scaring and you will be taking over her place in the hunt for the time being."

 _It's about_ _time_ , Briggan thought when Thunder announced the pups yet to come, though he only nodded silently, a bit overwhelmed by Thunder's quick and timely instructions. Yet, Briggan couldn't help but allow a bit of curiosity to overcome him. After all, he was still a young wolf. "Will we encounter any wolves from Bright Moon pack?"

Thunder shrugged slightly. "That's up to Bright Moon. While the meadow does border their territory and a part of it _is_ their territory, we rarely encounter them. If we do, the exchange is usually peaceful since both hunting parties usually only want to hunt and not fight." He fixed Briggan with a stern gaze. "The worse thing that can happen to a hunter is an injury that hinders their ability to hunt. We want no such injuries, even during a potential war. If an injury does occur, the hunt ends right then and there, and we head back to camp. Is that understood, future alpha?"

Briggan dipped his head slightly in acknowledgment. "Perfectly, but please, call me Briggan. I am not worthy of that title at all."

Thunder snorted slightly, half in exasperation and half in amusement. "Enough barking around we need to head out and catch a nice big moose." Then without another word, the Kappa led the Lambdas swiftly out of the camp, his tail raised in a commanding 'follow me' pose.

Briggan watched as the others promptly followed Thunder without any questions, their ears pricked, and tails raised in anticipation of the day's hunt. Briggan let out a sigh and began to follow them, doing his best to keep silent and swift as his fellow hunters as they moved through the forest.

At first, it was hard to do since Briggan was used to the kind of stealth that came with being a Nu. That type of stealth allowed him to patrol the camp's inner and outer boundaries as well as the occasional border patrol without being spotted by an enemy. Except that type of stealth didn't work as well with prey since prey required being more aware of your surroundings instead of just plain reliance on instincts.

Eventually, Leap dropped back to join Briggan, her expression light as ever. Yet there was a hint of sympathy in her gaze and she glanced at Thunder, who was in the lead, before speaking in a low whisper. "Don't try so hard," she murmured to Briggan. "Your heavy steps while running won't just alert an enemy to your presence but the prey will hear you long before you arrive at the destination."

"Then how do I-"

"Step and run like a deer," Leap advised. "Let your instincts flow through you. While being a Nu requires certain training, hunting relies on your primal instincts. The instincts that come naturally to every wolf." She smiled slightly and cast a quick glance over Briggan's body, a glance so quick that Briggan got a small glimpse as to why she was rumored to be one of the quickest in the pack. "Though…it will come easier if you relax."

Briggan blinked in surprise and slowed almost to a stop. "How did you-"

"Easy," Leap interrupted again. "Your shoulders were tense, and your fur was bristling. Yet those are only the smaller signs." She nodded to his paws. "Those paws of yours reveal a lot more to prey and the surrounding area than anything else will."

Briggan let out a sigh and shot Leap a grateful look as he slowly relaxed. Amazingly, his muscles automatically seemed to know what to do and soon he was keeping up well with the others, hardly needing to worry about breathing. "Thank you," he murmured to Leap.

"No problem," Leap responded back cheerfully. "Sometimes you need help on the first hunt. It happens to every wolf."

"Every wolf?" Briggan questioned with a small tilt of his head. "What about those who don't hunt at all?"

Leap shot him a lopsided grin. "You have a point there," she admitted. "It's true that its hard for a wolf to move up in the ranks without being born destined for that rank. Though you are an exception, Briggan. You are one of the sons of the Alpha and from what I've noticed, you are the quickest and the smartest one. Not to mention, you seem to have a natural ability to lead."

"I haven't led anything, though!" Briggan protested, forgetting to keep his voice low.

"Silence!" Thunder cut in immediately before Leap could respond, casting a glare over his shoulder at the two. "No talking while on the hunt."

Briggan flashed Thunder an apologetic look and moved on quietly, glancing around him with pricked ears. The forest was silent around him apart from the occasional chatter of a bird. Briggan enjoyed the silence even if did bring some attention to the slightly heavy talisman around his neck. It was a long time before Briggan paused, sniffing the air, and his eyes brightening when he caught the scent of moose. It was much fresher and smelled much more alive than the kill that the hunting party brought back. Still, there was no mistaking the scent of moose.

"Thunder," Briggan whispered, moving quickly to catch up to the lead hunter. He loped alongside Thunder, waiting for some form of acknowledgment. Thunder glanced at him and gave him a small nod. Briggan smiled and sniffed the air again before speaking in a low tone. "There's a moose nearby, about twenty or so paces to our left flank."

Thunder paused and raised his tail to stop the others before turning to face Briggan, his eyes wide. "How can you tell?" he asked, sniffing the air himself. "I can't smell anything at the moment."

Briggan flicked an ear and glanced in the direction of the moose, scowling slightly as the others sniffed the air and gave him curious and cautious looks. He placed his paw lightly on the ground, curling his lip to show his canines and glared back at Thunder. "Does it _matter_?" he growled out, pelt bristling. "Don't you want to _provide_ for the pack?"

"Of _course,_ I want to!" Thunder snarled back, hackles rising and drawing up to his full height. It didn't have much of an effect on making Briggan seem small, however, since he was still growing despite the fact, he was already the size of an adult wolf. "Unlike you, _I_ can't pinpoint the moose at _all_ and the same goes for everyone else on this hunting party. Not only that, you seem to have forgotten that _I_ am the one leading this patrol, not some _cub_."

Briggan snarled and turned in the direction of the moose, turning his head to glare over his shoulder at Thunder. Then he raised his head and looked at the rest of the patrol, his talisman gleaming in the patches of sunlight that cut through the forest canopy. "I know we haven't reached the meadow yet," he barked out as quietly as he could while still being heard. "And I know that a chase through the forest is dangerous, but a moose nearby is probably as good as we're going to get for the day if we don't try _now_." He placed a paw firmly down on the ground and gestured towards the direction the moose was in. "You can either believe me and question me later about how I scented it, _or_ you can question me now and lose the kill! What is your choice?"

Silence greeted his words apart from a low growling emanating from Thunder. The kappa was clearly angry and Briggan knew he would face the consequences later, but right now, providing for the pack was more important than any punishment he will be getting.

Leap was the first to step forward, her head raised and her ear twitching at the low growl of Thunder. "I will help you with the kill," she said to Briggan, her head lowering in respect.

Briggan relaxed slightly at her support but looked over at Yowl and Badger. Both wolves were shuffling their paws, looking uncertain. Then Yowl moved towards her mate and stood by Thunder proudly, touching her nose briefly to his. "I agree with Thunder," she said quietly, glancing at her belly. "He's leading this hunting party and it's his decision on when to pursue prey and what type of prey to pursue."

Briggan stifled a snort, but turned away, glancing at Badger. "What about you, Badger? You scented the moose too…right?"

Badger glanced at his paws and let out a sigh before shaking his head slightly. "Sorry Briggan," he said eventually, raising his head. "I didn't pick up any scents from that direction and I have to agree with Thunder and Yowl on this one. While I believe you are telling the truth, it is just too risky to go rampaging through the forest chasing a moose. Which, mind you, could have antlers and that makes the situation even more dangerous since moose have been known to kill wolves." The black and white male made his way over to Thunder and Yowl's side, letting out a small sigh and glancing at Briggan and Leap. "Let's head to the meadow and hunt together. It's safer that way."

Briggan shook his head stubbornly. "You guys go ahead; I'm hunting the moose on my own."

"You can't do that!" Leap protested, pausing as she made her way to the others. "It's too dangerous! Plus, you don't know how to hunt!"

Briggan let out a growl and glared at Leap. "Aren't _you_ the one that said hunting is instinctual? Then I should be just _fine_!"

Leap shook her head, turning to glare at him with a snarl of her own. "Are you _crazy?_ You can't take on a moose all by yourself!" She took a step forward, almost nose to nose with Briggan. "What are we supposed to tell _your father_ when you don't come back from the hunt because you're injured or _worse_!"

"Who are you to say what I can or can't do?" Briggan growled back, hackles raised.

Leap snarled and turned away, glancing over her shoulder at him. "You're impossible!" Then she bounded off to join the others as they padded away, leaving Briggan alone to his own devices.

Briggan let out a huff and made his way over in the direction the moose scent came from. He moved silently, ears pricked and all of his senses alert as he neared the moose. Only for the moose to turn around and charge at him with antlers lowered. Briggan let out a yelp and whirled around, racing away from the moose, doing his best to avoid the trees that surrounded them.

It wasn't long before he ducked into a thicket of bushes, ignoring the thorns that pulled at his fur as he wriggled around to peer out. The moose had stopped and was looking around, scraping its hoof against the ground. Briggan held his breath as the moose began to move off again, clearly much more wary than before.

Once he was sure the moose was gone, Briggan slipped out from the bush and looked around with pricked ears. He sat down, gazing at his paws when he was sure it was safe to let down his guard. His talisman gleamed out of the corner of his eyes as it slowly swayed across his neck. He let out a small sigh and glanced up at the sky briefly before looking around him once again. He wasn't sure what to do now.

He had stalked the moose only for the moose to chase _him_. That was a big wound to Briggan's pride and caused his shoulders to slump and his ears to fall back, a whimper escaping from his throat. He sat like that for a while, until he slowly got to his paws, growling softly to himself.

 _I need to figure something out_ , Briggan thought as he paced around the clearing. He narrowed his eyes slightly, his ears flicking every so often to check on his surroundings. _Especially since that whole moose charge thing._

Briggan had just turned around to move in the other direction when his vision began to get a bit blurry. Briggan paused, eyes widening even as his vision got darker. He froze, breathing heavily as he lost his sight but then…it gradually came back. What he saw when he regained his sight, caused Briggan to stumble backward, letting out a shocked yelp.

In front of him was a different forest. A forest that glimmered and glowed and in the center was a wolf padding towards him. A small lean and lithe she-wolf with clear golden eyes. Her gray-white mottled fur shimmered with the light, almost as if it were covered in stars. Briggan narrowed his eyes slightly and took a step forward. "Where am I? Who are you?"

The wolf merely gazed at him before turning away, pausing to glance over her shoulder at him. Then she took off in a lope towards a copse of trees. Briggan followed after her, looking around at his surroundings with wide eyes. It almost looked like the forest back home but…it was different. All the foliage looked healthy and green and there were the scents of prey animals everywhere. Not to mention that the sun was pleasantly warm and not too hot or too cold.

In fact, the whole thing felt just right…and peaceful.

It wasn't long before the mysterious wolf led him to a clearing in the trees and stepped to the side, gesturing to a wide pond before her. Briggan cautiously took a few steps towards it and gazed at the crystal clear and shimmering body of water. He couldn't see the bottom but when he looked down, he saw the forest he was originally in and all the sudden his surroundings transformed.

Briggan looked around in bewilderment, wondering what was going on before he paused. He heard a rustling in the bushes nearby and turned to face the rustling noise, ears pricked and nose twitching. A nice warm scent greeted him and he had to stifle a bark of joy. A rabbit was nearby and quite unaware of the danger it was in. He began to stalk it before the image changed again and he was in the camp with the rabbit at his jaws.

But he was surrounded by his pack. At first, he thought they might be congratulating him on his first catch until he realized that he couldn't see their faces, only their body postures. And that…didn't seem promising. It was almost as if they were hostile or suspicious of him. As if they were mad that he had hunted alone instead of with the hunting party.

Just as Briggan opened his jaws to let out a howl of despair, the scene changed again. This time he was in another clearing, watching a hunt take place. There were familiar wolves crouched at the edge of his vision, watching as a wolf danced in front of a herd of what looked like elk. Suddenly he burst out running with the others as the herd scattered and soon, they had singled out one.

Just as Briggan leaped to snap at the elk's haunches, the vision changed, and he was once again back in the starry clearing with the strange wolf. He turned to look at her, tilting his head slightly. "What was that?" he whispered almost quietly. "Who are you?"

The wolf regarded him silently for a few moments before dipping her head, a light smile dancing across her features. "My name is of no importance to you at the moment," she stated, her bark smooth and warm, almost melodious. She nodded to the pond. "As for what you saw, those were visions. Visions of what paths you can take. What obstacles you might need to avoid for example or what wisdom you can gather. It can also advise you on what path you should take."

"But… _why_? Do other wolves get this?"

The wolf shook her head. "Only the healers of your pack receive the wisdom, prophecies, and visions of your ancestors. No one else but since you are the chosen one…" she let her voice trail off as she regarded him carefully. Then she nodded to the Silver Wolf hanging around his neck. "You are given a duty to protect and guard Erdas with your life. Help her with the faults of the humans and that talisman gives you a power that only one can dream of."

"But…why me? I'm just an ordinary wolf," Briggan protested.

"Quite the contrary," the female responded. "There's a reason why your father chose you to be the heir out of all your siblings, why you are the one that is progressing in rank without having to fight, and why you are the one gifted with the talisman. It comes from the Evertree itself. As time goes on and your connection with your talisman grows stronger, you will receive more visions, more prophetic dreams, more wisdom. One day you will become a great asset not only to your pack but to Erdas as well." The wolf dipped her head respectfully. "Farewell Briggan."

"Wait! Don't go!" Briggan protested, gazing at her wide-eyed as she and her surroundings began to fade. "You still haven't told me your name? What you are! Who you are! What this place is! And how do you already know my name?"

"Ask your theta," the wolf responded as her gray and white mottled coat became more translucent. "As far as my name goes…it's Star."

Then Briggan blinked and found himself back in the forest, sunlight warming his fur. He shook his head slightly, trying to dispel the shock of what he had seen. It had to be from eating too much, right? Yeah, that was it. Nothing to worry about.

Though it didn't solve his current dilemma at the moment. Briggan let out a sigh and looked around, lifting his nose to catch the scents of his surroundings. Though he smelled a rabbit a few feet away, his instincts were telling him otherwise. He turned and headed back to where he had last seen the others, unsure of how he would be received after the earlier argument.

* * *

 **Sun Ray Pack**

 **High Ranks**

 **Alphas** (leader(s) usually 1-2):

Fang: a gray and white mottled he-wolf with blue eyes

Gray: a gray she-wolf with amber eyes (mother of Briggan, Eagle, Falcon and River)

 **Beta** (second in command and usually 1-2):

Wretch: black he-wolf with blue eyes

 **Gamma** (elders, 1-2):

 **Delta** (messengers, 1-4):

Cloud: a silver she-wolf with a fluffy white chest and green eyes

Mystic: a cream colored he-wolf with blue eyes

Snowflake: a snowy white she-wolf with golden eyes

 **Epsilon** (Guardians, 1-2):

Moon: a light gray she-wolf with green eyes

 **Zeta** (War General, 1-3):

Cherry: a red-brown he-wolf with brown eyes

 **Eta** (Warriors, 2-8):

Snake: a gray he-wolf with long teeth and golden eyes

Claw: a dark brown she-wolf with brown eyes and long claws

Scar: a heavily scarred light brown she-wolf with amber eyes

Adder: a dark gray she-wolf with light-green eyes

Lion: a golden wolf with brown eyes

 **Theta** (Lead Medic, 1):

Leaf: reddish brown he-wolf with amber eyes

 **Iota** (Medics, 1-2):

Jay: silver he-wolf with light blue eyes

 **Kappa** (Lead hunters, 1-2):

Vixen: light brown he-wolf with brown eyes

Thunder: a dark brown and white he-wolf with green eyes

 **Lambda** (Hunters, unlimited):

Leap: a light gray she-wolf with blue eyes

Spring: a fast brown he-wolf with golden eyes

Yowl: a bracken-colored she-wolf with brown eyes

Silky: a long-furred gray he-wolf with white splotches and brown eyes

Buck: a black she-wolf with a white chest and amber eyes

Badger: a gray he-wolf with stripes crisscrossing his face and blue eyes

Briar: a dark brown she-wolf with black stripes crisscrossing her pelt and golden eyes

 **Mid-rankings**

 **Mu** (Peacekeeper, 1):

Daisy: a tan she-wolf with a bushy tail and blue eyes

 **Nu** (sentries, 1-6):

Briggan: gray and white male wolf with cobalt-blue eyes

Lake: blue-gray male wolf with green eyes

Silver: a silver she-wolf with green eyes

Angel: a light brown and white she-wolf with yellow eyes

Fire: a ginger he-wolf with white patches and amber eyes

 **Xi** (Resource Watchers, 1-2):

Thorn: a black and white she-wolf with amber eyes

 **Omicron** (Top Therapist, 1):

Light: a cream colored he-wolf with brown eyes

 **Pi** (Therapist, 1-4):

Chevron: A black and white she-wolf with green eyes

Jena: a female husky with one blue eye and one golden eye

Wind: a black he-wolf with golden eyes

 **Rho** (Secretaries, 1-2):

Star: a white she-wolf with silver paws, muzzle, and ears with green eyes

 **Sigma** (Tutors, 1-2):

Boulder: a gray she-wolf with brown eyes

Otter: a brown he-wolf with a white chest and brown eyes

 **Tau** (Lead scout, 1):

Beaver: a light to dark brown she-wolf with green eyes

 **Upsilon** (Scouts/spies, 1-4):

Dove: a very light gray she-wolf with blue eyes

Ivy: a white he-wolf with dark gray patches and amber eyes

Holly: a black she-wolf with green eyes

 **Lower Rankings**

 **Phi** (pup sitter, 1):

Moss: a black she-wolf with ice-blue eyes

 **Chi** (Jester, 1):

Tree: a black and white he-wolf with green eyes

 **Psi** (Subordinate, unlimited):

Eagle: a dark gray male with a white muzzle and chest as well as amber eyes (destined to be an iota)

Falcon: a dark gray male with blue eyes (destined to be a spy)

River: a silver female with white paws and muzzle as well as amber eyes (destined to be a war general)

 **Omega** (Lower rank, 1):

Ogden: a light gray he-wolf with blue eyes (also known as Omega)

 **Pup**

 **Pup** (unlimited):


	8. Chapter 7: Hunting Trip pt 2

Briggan let out a sigh as he made his way back to the area where he had last seen the hunting party. He sniffed the ground, twitching an ear as he kept a check on his surroundings. He could smell their scents even though it was growing stale and a bit faded. However, their direction was clear, and he set off at a lope occasionally pausing to check for the scents.

As he followed the scents, Briggan wondered whether or not Thunder will accept him back into the hunting party. After all, he d _id_ argue with him in front of Leap, Badger and Thunder's mate, Yowl. Yet…Leap and Badger we _re_ right about how dangerous a moose could be since Briggan just barely managed to escape one without a scratch. He let out a frustrated growl and increased his pace, closing his blue eyes briefly. _If I had help…I could've easily brought that moose down…right?_

For as much as Briggan tried to turn his earlier predicament into something positive, his instincts were telling him that that way of thinking was simply wrong. Slowing down yet again to check for scents, his tail wagging when he realized that the scents were pretty fresh, he let out another sigh. _In a way…I_ _did_ _learn something. Though I doubt not tackling a moose on your own and listening to your elders is hardly a major learning experience…but that dream…_

Shaking his head to dispel the thoughts of the dream that seems to keep creeping up in his mind, Briggan moved off again. He knew he was close to the hunting party and can tell that it was beginning to get mingled with the scent of an elk herd. Elks were easier to catch and not every elk had antlers which was nice. However, that was the extent of Briggan's knowledge since it is his first time hunting after all.

Briggan pricked his ears when he spotted wolves in the distance. He let out a low yip, hoping to slow them down as he raced to catch up. As he drew nearer he recognized the pelts of Thunder, Leap, Badger, and Yowl. "Hey!" He called out as he drew closer, slowing down when they turned.

If looks could kill, Thunder's would've certainly done so already. Briggan slowed down and dropped his posture so he was submitting to the wolf's potential anger, his tail between his legs and wagging slightly. Leap and Yowl were exchanging exasperated glances while Badger turned his gaze away, refusing to look at Briggan directly.

"Briggan," Thunder said coolly, his eyes narrowing. "I don't see blood on your muzzle so the kill must've failed."

Briggan sat down and hung his head. "It did…" he admitted, flattening his ears in embarrassment. "It ended up chasing me through the forest…"

"Ha!" Thunder let out a chuckle, amusement crossing his features. "I would have _loved_ to see that!" The teasing, amused tone disappeared rapidly as Thunder let out a small growl. "It still doesn't detract from the fact that you argued with the leader of your hunting party. _Especially_ since you've never hunted before."

Briggan let out a small whimper and gazed at his paws. "You expect an apology…"

"I expect more than that!" Thunder growled, turning away. "But that will have to wait since we are tracking an elk herd. They aren't far off so all focus must be on the hunt." He cast a level gaze at Briggan as he looked up from his paws. "I expect you to play a vital role. You will attack the target first once we separate it from the rest of the herd."

Briggan dipped his head slightly. "Yes, Thunder," he murmured out. The older wolf gazed at him for a few heartbeats longer before turning and starting off again. Briggan waited for the others to follow Thunder before taking up the rear, ears flattened slightly. He understood that making the first attack was a vital part but it was also the most dangerous and it was his first time hunting. He couldn't help but be a little bit nervous about the daunting task he had been given.

Briggan jumped slightly when he felt a nip on his shoulder. He looked around wildly before stifling a sigh when he spotted Leap right beside him. Badger was looking back at them over his shoulder, an amused look on his face. "What?" Briggan asked, wondering why they were both looking at him as if waiting for an answer.

Leap let out a sigh, flicking an ear. "Did you _hear_ what I s _aid_ about the best places to attack an elk?"

Briggan blinked at her, and tilted his head slightly, not sure how to respond to that. He looked at his paws briefly, noting the forest floor underneath him has turned into the lush grass of the meadow. "I…uh…was lost in thought…so…I didn't hear what you said…"

Leap let out a small frustrated growl. "I figured as much," she responded, curling her lip up slightly. She cast Briggan a harsh glare, almost as harsh as Thunder's, but there aren't many wolves that can match Thunder for his temper or strictness. Leap was one of those that came close when a wolf annoyed her enough to prompt it. Briggan…has reached that stage without knowing it. "The first rule _everyone_ learns on the first hunt is to _stay alert at all times_."

"I know how to be alert!" Briggan protested. "It was a vital part of being a Nu and keeping a watch on the camp."

"I know that," Leap sniffed. "I thought you might be pretty good at your first hunt because of that." Her voice grew gentler as she nodded to the forest which was now a good distance behind them. "The way you sensed that moose is pretty good even if it was pretty dumb that you thought it was a good idea to pursue it into the forest."

Briggan flattened an ear back slightly, trying to keep his tail up but tempted to put it in between his legs. "I didn't realize at first…"

"I know that," Leap responded pretty quickly. She pranced ahead a few steps before glancing back at him. "Now, the best place to attack an elk is either from the side or from behind them. You want to avoid their paws so you have to be able to move quickly."

"Why?" Briggan asked as he picked up his pace slightly.

"Their paws are pretty sharp and hard," Leap responded. "Everyone here as gotten kicked by one at least once. Thankfully the blows didn't hit anything vital but it's not fun being suck in the theta's den while you're waiting for your leg or shoulder to heal."

"How do you avoid those blows then?"

"You just stay alert and watch the elk," Leap responded. "If you remain alert and careful then you can usually see the leg gearing up to kick and normally you have a heartbeat or two to avoid it. Antlers aren't as bad as their paws but its definitely nothing to ignore. Those antlers can be pretty sharp and the elk know it. Often you have to circle them and catch them off guard with the attack since they will circle with you with the antlers facing you."

Briggan gulped and felt his belly tighten slightly. "Has…has anyone gotten hurt from those antlers?"

Leap nodded slightly. "Quite a few wolves have and they're the lucky ones. Elk are nothing to mess around with."

"Quiet in the back!" Thunder's snarl cut through their conversation and the two wolves looked up to see the dark brown and white wolf looking at them with narrowed eyes. "We are almost at the herd. Silence must be adhered to from now on."

Leap dipped her head in acknowledgment and Briggan copied her movement. Thunder gave them a nod before sitting down and motioning for Yowl and Badger to do the same. Leap sat down with pricked ears while Briggan sat down, his fur bristling slightly with both excitement and nerves.

Thunder gazed at them all silently before speaking in a low and quiet tone. "When we reached the herd, Leap, you and Badger will rush at the herd to get them running. Yowl and I will single out an elk and drive it away from the herd and cutting off its escape route." The kappa went silent for a few moments, eyes narrowed slightly before speaking again. "Briggan, that is where you will come in. You will rush in and make the first attack. The rest of us will quickly follow suit in order to minimize injury and to get the elk down as quickly as possible. The rest should go without saying. Does everyone understand their role?"

Briggan nodded his head along with everyone else in the group. It made sense to him that Thunder wanted to work with Yowl since Yowl was pregnant with his pups after all. Yet, her pregnancy didn't seem obvious to Briggan, but he wasn't going to complain about it. As one, the wolves got to their paws and began to slink along the terrain, using the grass as cover as best as they could. Briggan tried to keep low, knowing that his pelt will stick out among this terrain pretty easily. It wasn't long before the elk herd came into sight.

As one, Badger and Leap slunk forward for a few more steps while Briggan crouched down in the grass with Thunder and Yowl on either side of him. He watched as Badger and Leap suddenly darted forward and startled the elk herd. They chased the elk, making the herd scatter with some individuals falling behind. Thunder and Yowl suddenly exploded from beside Briggan, making him blink in surprise before he dashed after them. Ahead of him, Thunder and Yowl gave each other a brief glance before splitting up and beginning to cut off the escape routes of an elk that seemed like it was limping along a little bit. Briggan darted in and leaped blindly for the elk. He landed at the elk's hunches and sank his teeth into it. He could feel the elk bucking and swinging around, trying to throw him off as it let out a cry of pain. A split second past as Briggan realized he was grateful that this particular individual didn't have antlers before he lost his grip.

Unfortunately, he failed to get up quickly enough. It ended up being a pretty bad error as the elk rounded on him, rearing up with its sharp paws above his face. Briggan rolled over and let out a yelp as the paws connected with his shoulder. It wasn't long before the elk let out a loud squeal that was abruptly shut off as Leap, Yowl, Badger, and Thunder began to attack it in a quick succession. Briggan got to his paws and let out a whimper when his right paw touched the ground. He held it up and limped away, turning back to watch the kill.

The elk was down and covered with scratches and bites as the others surrounded it with tails held high and wagging. Slowly, Briggan made his way over, trying to keep weight off his injured leg. It wasn't long before he reached them, but his vision clouded slightly with pain as he sat down, putting weight on his injured leg.

"Great job everyone," Thunder barked out. "The pack will have a nice meal for tonight. Hopefully, Vixen's hunting party had good luck like we did."

Leap yipped in agreement, her tail wagging. "I volunteer to help carry the kill," she barked out. "Badger can help me."

"I wouldn't mind it," Badger responded. His eyes narrowed when he looked over at Briggan. "Briggan…are you ok?"

Briggan shot him a smile. "I'm fine," he lied. The words felt sour on his tongue but he didn't want them to know he was hurt, especially if they haven't noticed.

"You're not," Yowl got to her paws and made her way over. She sniffed Briggan's pelt and wrinkled her nose slightly. "You have a wound on your shoulder…"

"I'm fine," Briggan insisted. "I can walk, see." He got to his paws and took a few steps, but it was hard not to wince and soon Thunder was at his side.

For once the kappa seemed sympathetic and worried. It was a far cry from the aggravation he had displayed earlier. "Keep off that leg," Thunder instructed in a serious tone. The lead hunter glanced over his shoulder at the other wolves. "Leap and Badger go on ahead with the kill. Yowl and I will help Briggan back to the camp. Warn Leaf and Jay if you can."

The two wolves nodded, picked up the kill and headed in the direction of the camp. Briggan lifted his injured paw and limped along, Thunder and Yowl flanking him on either side. Briggan kept his gaze on the ground, ignoring the talisman that would swing into his sight every now and then. With the pain overriding his system, Briggan was unable to control the talisman. This meant he heard everything happening around him and saw everything in a much sharper contrast than before. It exhausted him further and he let his posture drop.

It was going to be a long walk back to the camp.


End file.
